


Cursed

by LeanBerth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: For Halloween, I Blame Tumblr, I was nervous, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, but bruh, don't blame me, kinda late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanBerth/pseuds/LeanBerth
Summary: Hanzo feels he is Cursed, he lost everything in his birthday, his house, his family, his village...At least he has Jack.





	1. Demon

It was Halloween, Hanzo was dressed as a Demon, the same Demon who burned his village while he was a child.

The Shimada never saw the Demon with his own eyes, he passed out before being saved from the flames, but His savior told him the Demon's appearance. A dark and blue skin with very bright eyes, with Dragons in his sword, breathing fire at the houses, the people, the Sakura trees.. It was Hanzo's fourth anniversary that day. And it is his birthday again.

"Hey Hanzo, won't you be late to the party? " _Jack asked, reluctant. He knew it was Hanzo's birthday, and how it made him feel sad._

" I am ready. Let's go. " _Jack was going to spend the night with his boyfriend, Gabriel. And Hanzo, at a party with some of his classmates. **They're not my friends, we just study in the same class.** Hanzo walked downstairs with Jack and went to the party._

At the car, Hanzo felt a little nervous, so he tried conversing with Jack.

" So, Jack, what are you and Gabe going to do? " _Hanzo asked, trying not to think of his village._

" We'll watch some movies and drink some wine. Just like we do every time. " _Hanzo smiles, nervous. **Fuck, it isn't working**_

" Don't forget to use condoms. " _Jack blushed so suddenly, it almost made Hanzo forget about... **Shit**!_

" I'll... " _He cleaned his throat._ " Make sure of that. " _He focused on the road._ " Who told you this? I couldn't even have _the talk_ with you... " _He slowed down the car._ " I'm a terrible Guardian. "

" No, you're not. " _Hanzo kissed Jack's cheek._ " I think you're great at it. " _Jack remained silent, but with a smile on his face._

" Thank you, Hanzo, I needed that. " _He stops the car in front of the house. **The party... I've forgotten about that.**_

The house decoration was very well made, almost realistic, except for the fact skeletons should be buried, not decorating a house, and pumpkins doesn't have faces. _**What the hell am I taking about, it's Halloween, nothing is supposed to make sense**_. Hanzo took a step out of the car, and started trembling.

"Shh.. It'll be okay. " _Jack touched his elbow, Hanzo turned and hugged his Guardian._ " If you need anything, give me a call. "

" Okay. I'll be home by eleven. " _Hanzo kissed Jack in the face and walked slowly to the house._

Hanzo rang the doorbell, anxious, nobody came, Hanzo rang the doorbell again, and knocked the door a few times, then it opened by two boys dressed as a Mummy and a Werewolf.

" What are you doing here? " _The boy dressed as a Mummy asked. The Werewolf crossed his arms._ " You weren't invited. "

" But, everyone in the class were invited. " _The boy was drunk, it was clear. Hanzo tried to reason with him._ " Look, I promise I won't do anything. Can you please let me in? " _The Mummy looked at Hanzo like he was telling him a joke. The werewolf, nothing._

" No, I hope you have a ride, cause we ain't helping you. " _The Mummy said and closed the door. Hanzo felt like shit. Nobody liked him. He was just the orphan child who should've burned with the rest of his village. The Shimada looked at his back, **The preserve...** Hanzo turned off his phone and started walking to the Woods._

" What the fuck, dude?! " _Hanzo heard from the house he left._

And suddenly, Hanzo felt the ash smell again, the suffocating feeling of the smoke invading his lungs… _**Fuck... Not again.** _ tears rolled down his face as the wood started crashing down at him.

Hanzo stood up and started running to the main street. He realized he shouldn't do it. **_That's when..._** A blue light crossed around the corner, Hanzo knows what was it. It was the great blue Dragon, the one who set the village on fire, who killed Hanzo's family. **_But it wasn't him, it was his master._**

The moment Hanzo saw the Dragon was terrifying, he was frightened, couldn't move, couldn't scream, couldn't cry... He could only wait for him to get devoured by the Dragon. Hanzo sat down, hopeless, the Dragon opened his big mouth... _**Now I die...**_

 

* * *

 

 

McCree found the boy sitting in a burnt house in the middle of the village.

" Hey, are you okay? " _The boy seemed to be in some state of hypnosis. McCree tried again._ " Hey, it's getting late, we shouldn't be here, it's dangerous. " _McCree felt the weight of the gun wiggling on his holster. **Hope I don't use it tonight.**_

The boy didn't respond to Jesse's words, so Jesse decided to wake him up not so gently. He literally pulled the boy out of the house by his elbow.

" Who are you? And why are you dragging me? Where am I? " _The boy asked, pale and frightened._

" Name's Jesse, call me McCree, you can thank me later, no sex, just kissing. Let's get out of this village. " _Jesse helped him standing up. He was blushing, but still pale. He whispers ' **Hanzo'** , Jesse assumed it was his name. He looked at his left arm_. " You're... Bleeding... We need to go to the hospital. Right now! "

Hanzo put his hand on the stained shirt, feeling his blood. He tore his sleeve off, revealing a Dragon tattoo. Jesse was surprised, **_How did a twelve year boy got a tattoo?_**

" This is officially the worst anniversary I've ever had. " _He wrapped up his wound with the sleeve._ " Come on, I need a doctor." _It was strange, Jesse could feel the fever, the heat Hanzo was exhaling. **His eyes...**_

" What's wrong, Jesse? " _Hanzo asked when he saw McCree with his hand on the holster, ready to pull out his gun._

" Your eyes... They're blue. " _McCree at this moment was scared, ready to shit his pants._

" You must have some illness, because I have dark brown eyes. " _The Demon crossed his arms. **Please don't be a real one.**_

" No, they are glowing, in a deep, deep blue. " _Jesse points the gun to the Demon._

" I think I know why. " _The Demon started trembling._

" Why? "

" Because his are _Red_. " _He points at something behind Jesse. **No, he's tricking me... I cannot...** Jesse turned to the direction Hanzo pointed._

" Holy Shit. "

 _He_ was here.

 _He_ was real.

 

* * *

 

Hanzo could not belive what was happening, the Demon, the same Demon who destroyed his village, was right in front of him.

" I see you are trying to copy me, how pleasant. " _The Demon took a few steps next to them._ " Did you ever heard of that saying. 'Copy is a way of flatter.' Sorry, it has been so long since I last stepped on this world, I cannot speak as good as I used to. " _He drew his sword and smiled_. " I am afraid it won't be enough for me to spare you two."

" Hanzo, stay back. " _McCree aimed the gun at the Demon. Hanzo felt his skin tearing apart, his tattoo was itching so bad that Hanzo could rip his arm off just for feeling better._

" Okay. " _Hanzo took cover behind a wall next to him. McCree said something Hanzo couldn't understand, maybe it was another language..._

The shot was loud enough to make Hanzo deaf, so did the metallic sound less than a second later, like the bullet hit the Demon's sword, but the scream was unnaturally louder. Hanzo looked at McCree, he was lying on the ground, bleeding and armless, looking at the sky, with his eyes glowing in a golden and bright color.

" Hanzo, I have one bullet left. " _He muttered, Hanzo didn't know what to do, he just.. Grabbed the gun_. " Make it worthy. "

" I'm afraid you won't be able to live enough to tell if it was. " _The Demon's tattoo started glowing red.  " **Ryuuga waga teki wo kurau!** " He cut the air with his sword, leaving a cut in the air, and a red Dragon bursted out of the fissure, ready to kill Hanzo, just like the blue Dragon did._

 _ **I cannot believe what I am doing right now...** Hanzo aimed at the Demon_. " **_Ryuuga waga teki wo kurau_**! " _Hanzo never had a good aim, but he didn't need to try, he knew he would hit the Demon, he fired the gun._

The bullet, filled with energy, tuned into a blue Dragon, the same Dragon who tried to kill Hanzo eight years ago.

The fight didn't take so long, the blue Dragon practically destroyed the red one, tangling and draining her energy.

The Demon seemed pretty shocked, but not for so long, when Hanzo love at him, he disappeared. Hanzo felt better, like he never was in pain. He looked at his left arm, his tattoo has changed, what used to have one lonely and sad Dragon, now is two Dragons, one blue and one red, dancing in harmony, protecting and hurting whoever Hanzo wants.

But he wanted to protect only one person right now.

_**Jesse.** _

He ran to the boy in the ground. ** _I have to call emergency._** Hanzo turned on his phone.

" My friend is hurt, we need an ambulance right away! " _Hanzo tried to keep himself calm._

" **Dear, you sound so frightened, where are you now?** "

" We're at the burnt village, in the mountain, please hurry. "

" **It is a prank, right? Sir, I've been receiving lots of calls from the same place you're calling, and for security purposes I'll be ending up the call.** "

" No-n-no. Wai— " _The woman ended the call before Hanzo could speak. **Jack...** In the second ring, his Guardian answered._

" Where the fuck are you? I've been calling you for the last two hours! "

" I'm at the village, a friend of mine were shot, we need help. " _Hanzo bended on his knees and held McCree's right hand._

" Wha- I'm on my way. " _Hanzo could hear him sniffing alongside with someone else._ " Let's go, Gab— "

" Hanzo, did you killed him? " _Jesse muttered._

"Yes, I-i... Killed him."

" Good job, you would be a good Hunter someday. " _Jesse closed his eyes._

" Jesse, stay with me. "

" I am. " _Hanzo took off his sleeve from his tattoo and wrapped on Jesse's arm._

" Don't leave me. "

" I won't. After this, I'll never leave you. "

" Promise? " _Hanzo caressed Jesse's head_.

" Promise. "

" You know, I could use that kiss you offered. " _Jesse smiled, Hanzo sealed their lips before McCree could say anything._

" It was my first kiss. I'm glad it was with you, Hanzo. " Hanzo smiled and started dragging McCree throughout the road. _**Maybe it helps Jack finding us faster.** _ " No rush, darlin', I'll never leave you. " _Hanzo smiled **. I won't leave you either— Wait...**_ **Darlin'?!**

" You have an accent?! "


	2. Unharmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See what happened one year after McCree and Hanzo met.

" C'mon darlin', we're almost there!" _McCree ran through the Preserve, distant from the village. **Guess I'll never come back there**. Hanzo followed his boyfriend, until he stopped in front of a tree. A quite unusual tree, a golden tree, specifically. " It's here." He pulled the lowest branch, opening a entrance on the trunk._ " Pretty cool, right? " _Hanzo nodded, surprised._

One year ago, Hanzo met McCree, and a lot of stuff happened in one day, Hanzo killed a Demon,then became Half-Demon, McCree lost his arm, Gabriel and Jack got engaged.

Now, Hanzo is officially Jack and Gabriel's son, McCree instantly became his boyfriend, and the bullying started. If McCree weren't there, Hanzo wouldn't be here telling his history. Hanzo's fathers gave him the support, and the condoms, even though they never used, and McCree got his prosthetic arm.

Hanzo followed his boyfriend trough the staircase, leading them to some sort of underground base. " What is this place? " _Hanzo asked, observing the dusty and frayed situation of the underground._

" It's my pa Nexus. This is where he used to store his guns n' stuff. Don'tcha touch anything, ya could die. " _Hanzo dropped the rifle immediately on the desk._

" Sorry. " _Jesse smiled._ " I think you're talking a lot with your accent. Aren't you worried? "

" Nah, as long as I can speak English, it's okay. " _He carried a case out of the furniture_." This is why I brought ya here. "

" For a case? "

" For a bow. " _McCree opens the case._

" So… I've walked for like, two miles for a bow? " _And it wasn't that impressive, just a blue wooden pole with some string on it._

" No, there's more, it helps when killing Demons. My pa put some kind of enchanted wood on it, so it kills Demons faster. " _Hanzo touched the bow, feeling the heat of the wood, Hanzo felt his eyes glowing blue_. " See? Magic! "

" It seems you don't understand, this is a Cobalt wooden bow, and Demons are weakened when in contact with Cobalt. " _Hanzo handed the bow to McCree._ " Despite the friction, it would be more effective if he used Cobalt arrows. See? No magic, just science. "

" He did have some blue arrows. " _Jesse grabbed a quiver and handed it to Hanzo_.

" Science. " _Hanzo examined the arrows and grabbed one._

" He used to tell me the blue magic was difficult to make— "

" Since Cobalt isn't the proper metal for casting arrow heads. Cobalt has a quite high fusion state, so it is difficult for casting. " _The Half-Demon loads an arrow, seeking something to shoot at_.

" Hola hermanito, como estas? " _A woman spoke behind them. Both Jesse and Hanzo screamed._

" Sombra, What the fuck? " _Jesse hugged her like they haven't met in years. **Sombra... Wasn't her who—**_

" Hola, you must be Hanzo. Yo soy… Uh… You can call me Sombra, Yo soy Jesse's sister. " _She reached out to the Shimada and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

" Greetings. Uh, wasn't you who paid for Jesse prosthetic arm? "

" Sí, mi hermano. "

" I-I'd like to thank you... I mean...— "

" Aww… He's so cute, there's no need to thanking me. And Jesse, why didn't you tell me he was Japanese? " _She cleaned her throat._ " Yo, watashi wo Sombra desu. "

" She knows Japanese? " _Jesse nodded positively in response._

" She spent the last year in Japan. Som, why are you here? Weren't you doing your finals? "

" Sí, but when I read your E-mail telling me you were dating someone, I boarded on the first plane coming to America. Just for you. " _She opened a drawer and grabbed a semi automatic pistol._ " Ah, and for this too. I missed you… "

" I wish dad gave me Midnight. " _McCree drew his revolver._ " Do you want to trade. High noon for Midnight? " _Sombra gave McCree a deadly look._

" No, but I have a mission for us. How about some tattoos? " _Jesse's eyes shined in happiness. Sombra gave Hanzo a look_. " Not real tattoos, just some magic. "

" Like the one your father used on his arrows? "

" No, they were Cobalt casted. Sin magia, just science. What I am taking is: superpowers, McCree would need a speed tatt, you look like an archer, since you're with my dad's Storm Bow, you would need a vision one— "

" He already does. "

" Does what? "

" Have a mark. " _Sombra raised her eyebrow. Hanzo rolled up his sleeve, showing his tattoo to Sombra._

" Yo can see it is Demon-based, focused on energy and electricity, maybe air… Ryuuga waga teki wo kurau. " _Hanzo wasn't expecting this._ " You shouldn't be using this spell. Try using kurae instead. "

" Isn't it… ?— " _Jesse asked._

" Wolves. " _Hanzo answered, watching Sombra pulling something from her pocket_.

" So, what about a ride? " _She shook her keys._ " Seattle, baby. " _Hanzo bit his lip, temptated._

" I gotta make a call first. " _Sombra and Jesse went 'upstairs', leaving Hanzo underground, getting to contact Jack._

" Hey Hun', how's your day? " _Gabriel's voice wasn't matching his gentle vocabulary, he was so virile and manly, but he treated Hanzo so kindly_. " Where are you? "

" I'm on the woods with Jesse. Don't worry, it's far from the village— So, I'm literally on Jesse's deceased father underground secret base. "

" Sure… Why did you called me anyways? Enjoy your time with him. " Gabriel's _voice was beginning to fade, getting lower and lower._ " Put it on the kitchen. "

" Okay, but, can I go to Seattle? Jesse's sister is here and I want to meet her so bad. "

" It is okay for me, but I'll have to talk to your father. " _Hanzo smiled._

" Plot twist: You are my father! " _Gabriel burst in laughter._

" Haha, good one, go for it, cariño. I'll tell Jack. "

" Tell me what? "

" I'll end the call right now, bye. " _Hanzo put his cellphone in his pocket, running to the surface after Jesse._

" Ready to go, Darlin'? " _McCree gave Hanzo a kiss on the cheek. Sombra started pressing the car horn. **When did she put the car here?**_ " Let's go, the sorcerer won't wait forever. " _McCree opened the front door. **Sorcerer**_

" Thank yo— " _Hanzo look at McCree getting in the front seat._ " Don't— " _Both Hanzo and Jesse tried to get in the seat, getting kicked out of the car from Sombra._

" You guys are so cute,that's why you're going on the back seat. " _She smirked, locking the front door._

" Guess that's settled. " _'Seat belt', Said Sombra turning on the engine._ " Our target is Lerion Hood, he has an ancient Grimoire, and apparently, Seattle's scanners have detected an unusual activity in his house. " _She handed some papers and started driving._

" Damn, that's a long list. Kill attempt, drugs, unauthorized witchcrafting, domestic abuse? " _McCree turned the page and kept reading to himself, then he whistled._ " Maximum sentence for sure. "

" So, are you guys supernatural policemans or what? " _Hanzo asked._

" That's a way of calling, we're responsible for the illicit magical activities in the world. There's a Nexus in every country of the world, and some subdivisions on some cities except for the capital. " _Jesse tried to explain._

" Nexus? I'm confused. "

" Secret base. " _Sombra said._

" Not so secret if you're telling me. " _Hanzo played, Jesse yelled ' Roasted!'_.

" Tu pue— Can you please stop it? "

" If yer asking so nicely… " _Hanzo looked at Jesse with a smile on his face._ " What? There's something in my face? "

" No. " _Hanzo touched Jesse's shoulder._ " I love you. " _Then, Hanzo kissed Jesse slowly, enjoying every moment of the kiss._

" I love you too, sweetheart. " _Jesse laid his head on Hanzo's chest and closed his eyes._

[...]

And Jesse was back to the day he lost his arm. Jesse could feel the pain of losing an arm, he could feel the transformation, the Wolf taking over the control.

" Hanzo, it's… Ah, It hurts! " _Hanzo dropped him suddenly._

" Jesse, hang on, we're almost there. " _He kissed McCree and continued on dragging Jesse._

" Imma going ta take a nap. Don't worry, just for a few minutes. " _Hanzo stopped, and slapped Jesse's cheek._

" Don't you fucking dare. " _McCree closed his eyes, waiting for the Wolf to claim him. 'Jesse… Please don't do this.'_

" I won't darling. " _The Wolf stood up and started waking down the mountain._

" Jesse? What the heck? " _The Wolf captured Hanzo's scent, and his memories as well._

" They are very close to us. " _The Wolf pointed at the car in the road._ " Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes. "

" H-how— "

" Your scent, and your memories, I captured both of them. I know everything about you. " _Hanzo looked at the car._ " You're a Demon, and I am a Werewolf. "

" I thought it was just a costume. "

" It was not. " _The car stopped. Jack got out of the car, running to Jesse and Hanzo._

" I was so scared. Are you fine? " _Hanzo nodded, and Jack looked at Jesse_. " Oh my God. "

" Shall we go? A ride is always welcome, even though I could do it by myself. " _Jack was speechless, they just good in the car…_

" Are you okay, kid? " _Gabriel was trying to not freak out, the Wolf smelled despair ._

" Yeah… "

" Really? I don't know, You lost your arm, that's not so good. "

" It's not even hurting anymore. "

" You'll wash my car when you get better. Look at this mess. " _The Werewolf looked at the seats, Jesse's blood should in almost every of them._

" Okay. I'll do it. " _The Wolf closed his eyes and tried to sleep_. " Wake me up when we get to the hospital. "

" Wait, are you going to sleep? "

" Yeah. " _The Wolf let himself go away, losing the control…_

[...]

Jesse woke up weeks later, strangely by a Hanzo's kiss.

" Heya. " _Jesse felt a cold in his left arm_. " Whata— "

" It is a prosthetic arm. " _He was making himself a braid._ " Someone called Sombra paid for it. " _So she still thinks of me..._ " The doctor said it would take a few weeks for you to understand how it works."

" At least in alive. " _Jesse used his new arm to grab Hanzo's hand._ " with you. "

[...]

From: Highnoonboy

To: Mexicanshadow95

(Hey, it's me, I want to thank you for the arm, it really helps me. Look, I know our dad didn't want us to get along but, I want to be a rebel. I want to meet my sister, to know my sister. 

And yanno, I might need some help with the Hunter stuff. Last time we met I was normal. Now, I'm a Werewolf. I want you to be more close to me. I want to get close to you. 

Please, Sombra, if you're there. Answer me. 

Jesse.) 

McCree spent hours looking at the laptop display, waiting for an answer. Until a beeping sound catches his attention.

From: Mexicanshadow95

To: Highnoonboy

(I'm here, Boop :) 

Sombra.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a fan girl when Sombra appears in any fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please, I ask you so gently, don't face me up please!  
> I'm like Lúcio, Brazilian, don't judge me.


End file.
